Embodiments herein generally relate to requirement systems and methods, and more particularly comprise a method, system, service, etc. for administering requirements of agreements relating to services, such as copying and printing services, using an automated self-training and self-testing system and process.
When administering agreements, conventional systems focus on process, without a standardized methodology to manage service provider worksites that include people, process, and technology.